Galletas
by D.S. Lianne
Summary: Definitivamente el 24 de Diciembre tenía que ser el fin del mundo. ¿Por qué? Porque Tsubomi Kido le escribió una carta a Santa.


_**¡Feliz Navidad ^-^)/! Bueno… Casi Navidad**_

_• **Aclaración:**_ ___Las frases que coloco al inicio y final de cada capítulo/One-Shot son como un ligero resumen de lo que ha de suceder. Todo sucede el 24 de Diciembre, el recuerdo el 23 y la sorpresa el 25.___

______•** Advertencia:** OoC en algunos personajes, no es apropósito. Aún me cuesta aferrarme a sus personalidades, tehe~.______

_______•** Disclaimer:**__ Ni Kagerou Days ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Jin-san, si no fuese así ya todos tendrían pareja oficial._______

**_______Disfrútenlo, intentaré hacerlos sonreír :)_______**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Galletas<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:** D.S. Lianne_

**_Capítulo Único_**

**_Palabras:_**_6,095_

**_"Léelo bien, Santa, porque no lo volveré a repetir."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>ღ—HABÍA UNA VEZ...—ღ<strong>**

* * *

><p>"<strong><span>Kenjirou Tateyama:<span>**

**_(Papá)_**

_¿Tsubomi, dónde estás? Llevo esperándote hace más de media hora, tus alumnos necesitan un profesor YA."_

_"Estoy muerta"_ fue lo único que pensó Kido al leer, por tercera vez, el mensaje en la pantalla del celular. Salió de su salón lo más rápido posible, disponiéndose a recorrer media escuela en menos de un minuto; ya había perdido mucho tiempo y estaba segura que Kenjirou no se lo podría perdonar.

Fue así como impresionantemente bajó sesenta y dos escalones, traspasó cinco pisos y rebasó más de dos edificios en forma horizontal **sólo** para llegar hasta el aula asignada de los niños del kínder.

―Creo que… ―intentó hablar una vez que llegó a su destino: la puerta en la que se encontraban sus estudiantes temporales―, creo que con esta carrera habré bajado de peso ―aseguró, descansando las manos sobre sus rodillas con el fin de recuperar el aliento perdido.

Cuando por fin se sintió lista para encarar a su padre, optó por proporcionar suaves golpes a la enorme puerta del salón B. Los pasos de Kenjirou no tardaron en hacer acto, taladrando la mente de Kido y volviéndola presa del temor.

Quiso normalizar su respiración, tranquilizar su pulso y dejar de respirar entrecortadamente, sin embargo, fue traicionada por sus nervios en el peor de los escenarios.

Y la puerta se abrió.

―Llegas tarde ―informó él, acomodando los lentes sobre el tabique.

_"Intenta parecer normal, **SÉ** normal"_.

―Surgió un ligero percance, pero no volverá a pasar ―prometió, aplicando el mismo tono frío acostumbraba a usar.

―Eso espero, sino la próxima vez será Kano quien cuide a estos mocosos ―pareció ignorar por completo la presencia de la Tsubomi y pasó de largo, abandonando el salón de forma misteriosa―. El cronograma está en el escritorio, procura ser buena con los niños, a mí ya me temen ―dicho eso desapareció por el corredor como un fantasma sin sombra, haciendo que Kido suelte todo el aire que retenía en sus pulmones al cerrar la puerta tras su espalda.

Seguía viva, viva y completa.

Si tan sólo expresase sus emociones, en ese momento habría gritado algo como "¡superé a la muerte!", pero no lo haría. Ella era Kido Tsubomi y se guardaría ese tipo de celebraciones para su subconsciente.

De repente, se sintió observada. Tenía la sensación de que un millón de miradas se posaban en ella y eso, amigos, era algo que siempre le desagradó. ¿Acaso alguien la estaba siguiendo? Después recordó que estaba parada frente al alumnado del kínder y sus nervios consiguieron calmarse.

Avanzó cortos pasos hacia el pizarrón, agarró una tiza y escribió su nombre en él.

―Mi nombre es Kido Tsubomi y por hoy seré su maestra sustituta ―aclaró subrayando el escrito.

Los estudiantes se miraron entre sí con una pizca de temor, tal parecía que su situación no iba a ser diferente a la de Kenjirou.

Tímidamente una niña castaña elevó su mano y preguntó: ―¿Q-qué le pasó a Kousuke–sensei?

―Se quedó a recuperar una materia en la que obtuvo bajas notas el mes pasado ―contestó, caminó decisiva hasta el escritorio y tomó el cronograma entre sus manos―. Bien, ¿qué haremos hoy?

Se apresuró por encontrar la fecha actual pero un jaloneo interrumpió su búsqueda.

―¿Qué sucede? ―cuestionó bajando la vista.

―Bueno, eh, yo… Err… Nosotros ―el niño tomó aire―. Nosotros nos preguntábamos si sensei nos dejaría hacer algo diferente.

―¿Algo como qué?

―Escribir una carta para Santa, ¿podemos? ―puso una mirada de cachorro perdido, una mirada ciertamente irresistible a la que Kido nunca ha podido negarse.

―Está bien ―accedió, el grado completo festejó con gritos efusivos y cada quien sacó una hoja y su propia caja de pinturas; todo el temor y miedo que le contenían desapareció tan rápido como vino―. Aún así, tengo una duda, ¿quién es Santa?

Así como los niños estallaron en gritos, todos quedaron perplejos y con la boca abierta al oír esa pregunta.

―Santa es el gordito barbudo que vive en el Polo Norte, trabaja con duendes y nos trae regalos durante Navidad ―respondió un azabache irradiando emoción en sus orbes grisáceos.

―¿Qué acaso se congela por las noches? El Polo Norte es muy frío.

―¡Claro que no! Santa Claus es mágico.

―No olvides que tiene 9 renos voladores: Rodolfo, Donner, Blitcher, Cometa, Cupido, Brillante, Danzante, Zorro y Pan de centeno ―agregó un pelirrojo.

―"Centeno" no, idiota. Centella ―recalcó ahora una niña.

―Cierto, Pan de Centella ―corrigió. La niña se limitó a golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano y suspirar, repitiéndose mentalmente "es un idiota".

―¿Y de casualidad no saben si Santa también obsequia regalos a los adolescentes? ―cuestionó seria, intentando mantener un semblante indiferente y no demostrar su notoria ansiedad.

―Yo creo que sí ―comentó otra niña―, pero sólo si te has portado bien durante el año completo, las veinticuatro horas.

Kido se puso a pensar. ¿Había sido buena ese año? A ver, Kano recibió más de mil golpes de su parte, desnudó a Shintaro y lo encerró en la habitación de Mary, golpeó a Kano otras mil veces más, ¡ah, y le pateó el trasero a Kuroha!

En definitiva no fue un buen año.

―Creo que no estoy lista para recibir un regalo del viejo barbudo, de seguro no atenderá mi carta ―bufó dirigiéndose a su cómodo asiento en el escritorio.

―¿Tsubomi–sensei ha escribido una carta para Santa? ―la peli-verde rió en su interior por aquella palabra mal dicha pero no lo expresó, solamente se limitó a negar con lentitud―. Entonces no puedes asegurar nada, ¿qué pierdes con intentarlo?

Era verdad, no perdía nada con intentarlo, después de todo, nadie iba a saber que ella escribió una carta para un tal Papá Noel. Y si él no respondía la carta, la misma se quedaría para siempre en el Polo Norte.

―Tienes razón… Eh… ―dejó inconclusa su frase, esperando a que la niña respondiera con su nombre.

―Tomoko Noa ―incluyó mostrando su lustre sonrisa Colgate, con dos dientes faltantes.

―Gracias ―Kido se dispuso a acercarse al escritorio para escribir su carta pero un estruendoso grito la volvió a detener.

―¡Se me ocurrió una idea! ―vociferó un castaño―. ¿No sería mejor que Tsubomi–sensei se sentara con nosotros a escribir su propia carta?

El alumnado entero estuvo de acuerdo con la propuesta y, como si el coro de ángeles hiciese presencia, los niños se recorrieron un puesto más, dejando libre una pequeñísima silla para la peli-verde.

Por primera vez, la joven mostró una sonrisa sincera y se acercó hasta el diminuto espacio, tomando asiento en la silla asignada lista para dedicarle una carta al tan famoso Sr. Claus.

* * *

><p>✿ • ✿ • ✿ • ✿<p>

* * *

><p>El trabajo como maestra sustituta por fin culminó, al igual que las clases en general. Kido se encontraba saliendo del departamento institucional, agarrando con la mano derecha esa carta en la que tanto se esmeró. Los niños le indicaron que dejase el escrito en el "buzón de Santa", pero Tsubomi no se sentía confiada, tenía que entregársela al señor barbudo por su cuenta, por lo que ahora se encaminaba hacia la base.<p>

Ahí iba ella, caminando con tranquilidad, paz… Y sola. Sí, sola. No había ningún conocido a su alrededor, era la primera vez que iba a casa sin ninguno de sus hermanos, ¿por qué? ¡Ni siquiera ella lo sabía! Estuvo esperando a Seto, Kano o Mary en la salida durante más de una hora, ¡y ni uno se digno en aparecer! Eso no sólo conseguía indignarla, sino desesperarla también. Pues ella era hermana mayor (en teoría) y por ende se tendría que preocupar de sus hermanos menores.

―¿Dónde demonios se habrán metido? ―masculló mirando al nublado cielo.

El viento venteaba sus desnudas piernas y movía su falda de colegiala, de alguna manera, la chica consiguió olfatear un ambiente húmedo, suponiendo que en cualquier momento llovería. Y ella no quería cuidar de tres enfermos; tres enfermos que, posiblemente, no conseguirían controlar sus poderes debido a la inestabilidad del resfriado.

Desde su distancia logró vislumbrar un banco cerca de un parque, no dudó en acercarse para descansar un poco y marcar por milésima vez el número de Seto. Nuevamente, la contestador le brindó una cálida bienvenida diciendo que el número marcado se encontraba fuera de línea.

Bufó.

Estaba a punto de resignarse con la búsqueda, después de todo, en algún momento ellos tendrían que llegar a la base, ¿no? Por supuesto, y allí estaría ella, preparada para regalarles un extenso discurso acerca de la responsabilidad y lo importante que es avisarle a su hermana mayor sobre su paradero.

Sí, eso haría. Sin esperar más, se levantó de aquella banca y se dispuso a caminar hasta la base. Su paso era lento y relajado, pues no tenía prisa alguna por llegar rápido (ni siquiera la tormenta que se avecinaba fieramente), subió su vista al cielo y admiró las nubes grisáceas que lo adornaban.

Una ligera gota de agua cayó en la punta de su nariz y ella se la secó con velocidad utilizando la manga de su abrigo: ―Comenzó a llover ―musitó. Miró a su alrededor, observando con detenimiento a las parejas tomadas de la mano y compartiendo un paraguas. Kido se hubiera sentido repugnada por esas demostraciones tan afectuosas, pero algo en su corazón se partió y la hizo desear estar en una situación semejante… Con Kano, cabe mencionar. Sí, ese chico con ojos de zorro que la fastidiaba todos los días.

¡¿Es que acaso se había vuelto loca?! ¡Ella jamás haría algo así! No era parte de su personalidad… Además, ¡¿qué hacía pensando en Kano?!

Sacudió su cabeza y sacó una sombrilla del maletín que andaba a cargar, una vez que lo extendió se digno a caminar con la cabeza en alto, como si estar sola fuese un orgullo para ella. Sin embargo, eso no consiguió durar mucho puesto que mientras más orgullo adquiría, más parejas aparecían y más deseaba tener un enamorado que comience por "Ka" y termine por "no".

―Malditas hormonas ―gruñó por lo bajo, clavando la mirada en la acera y las suelas de sus zapatos que, a decir verdad, se habían vuelto interesantísimas.

Necesitaba ocupar su mente en algo que no se relacionase con amor ni con Shuuya, esas cosas eran un peligro para su tan inocente mentalidad. ¿Pero qué podía pensar? Requería de algo que la alejase hasta que llegue a su casa, algo que incluya sus amistades, vivencias de la vida, algo como...

**Algo como la cena de la noche pasada.**

ஐ

**_"Lamentamos mucho no poder pasar nochebuena con ustedes, surgieron algunos contratiempos y estaremos ocupados para la fecha, ¿qué les parece si hacemos la cena navideña el veintitrés?_**  
><em>-Seto<em>

_Posdata;_**_ llevaré una invitada (:"_**

_El silencio en el comedor era sepulcral e incómodo, el único ruido que se lograba apreciar eran los tenedores y cuchillos chocando contra ellos. Nadie hablaban nadie tosía, ¡nadie hacía nada más que comer el pavo de Navidad! Todo era paz y tranquilidad, pero no para todos. Siquiera no para Kenjirou, pues frente a él se encontraban las dos personas que osaron a robarse el corazón de dos de sus hijos._

_Ayaka carraspeó, notando por fin la tensión en el aire y animándose a preguntar:_

_―Y bien, ¿no nos presentarán a los invitados? ―preguntó en su habitual tono dulce._

_Ayano y Seto se miraron entre sí, intercambiando miradas nerviosas y notorios "glup" que bajaban por sus gargantas._

_El silencio volvió a reinar._

_―Eh, mamá, papá ―comenzó la hermana mayor (Ayano)―, él es-_

_―Mi nombre es Shintaro Kisaragi y soy el novio de su hija, es un placer conocerlos ―interrumpió el susodicho en un intento de parecer cortés._

_La madre le sonrió cálidamente y Kenjirou lo examinó con la mirada, analizando y guardando cada uno de los detalles del chico, como si lo estuviese evaluando con el fin de comprobar si era buen partido para su amada primogénita._

_―Así que tú eres el famoso Shintaro, quien venció a mi estudiante Enomoto en un juego de disparos ―completó el castaño―. ¿Cuál es tu edad?_

_―Dieciocho._

_―¿Curso?_

_―Último año._

_―¿Estatura?_

_―Un metro setenta y dos._

_―¿Peso?_

_―Cincuenta y ocho kilogramos._

_―¿Mascotas?_

_―Un conejo llamado Tono._

_―¿Temores?_

_―Las casas embrujadas y montañas rusas._

_―¿Por qué llevas pantuflas?_

_―Son cómodas, señor ―agregó con un semblante serio y sin pizca de gracia. Los chicos (incluyendo a Ayaka) reprimieron sus risas al divisar la filosa mirada de su padre posada en el Kisaragi, parecía querer matarlo._

_―¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? ―continuó, colocando las manos sobre la mesa e inspeccionándolo minuciosamente, otra vez._

_―Soy un compositor Vocaloid._

_―Oh, eso quiere decir que sabes inglés._

_―Así es ―afirmó en tono seco._

_―¿De cuánto es tu IQ?_

_―Ciento sesenta y dos._

_―Sorprendente ―añadió―. He terminado con mis preguntas, ¿tú quieres hacerle algunas, Ayaka? ―al ver cómo su esposa negaba, Kenjirou le sonrió al chico―. Reciben mi aceptación._

_Él sólo quería un chico inteligente, simpático, guapo y carismático para su hija. Shintaro no era simpático ni carismático, en palabras del castaño él tampoco era guapo, pero sí era inteligente y eso le adicionaba muchos puntos. Podría llegar a hacer feliz a su hija. ¿Y lo mejor de todo? ¡Se notaba a leguas que era virgen! Eso quería decir que nunca mantuvo una relación con otra muchacha y, posiblemente, Ayano era su primer y único amor. Eso también le sumó varios puntos._

_**La virginidad por fin sirvió de algo, Shintaro.**_

_Finalmente, la Tateyama pudo liberar todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones._

_―Entonces, Kousuke, ¿ella es tu novia? ―inquirió Kenjirou, desviando su mirada y el tema hacia la pequeña albina._

_―Err, no. Papá, te equivocas ―corrigió él, adoptando una definida escala de rojo en sus mejillas e ignorando la interrogación del hombre de lentes―, Mary y yo no somos novios, sólo somos amigos ―aclaró. Soltó una risilla y cerró los ojos, indicando cuán nervioso le había puesta esa pregunta._

_―Ne~ Seto, ¿qué son los "novios"? ―interrogó Mary. _

_¿Es que acaso ella quería empeorar la situación con su padre?_

_―Bueno, ehm ―se puso pensativo, no quería que la chica malinterpretase su explicación y volviera todo una trama de telenovela, tenía que analizar bien sus vocablos efectuados―. Es la relación en donde dos personas se demuestran su amor por medio de acciones y frases._

_La Kozakura repasó cada una de las palabras recientemente dichas en su mente, obteniendo un foco brillante sobre su cabeza y una respuesta algo retorcida._

_―Síp, Seto y yo somos novios, nos tenemos mucho cariño ―afirmó la medusa sin saber cuál era el verdadero significado de lo que decía._

_Kousuke quedó igual de perplejo que Kido y Kano, el trío estaba seguro que Mary acababa de confundir el término "amor" por "cariño", a menos que de forma inconsciente lo haya querido decir apropósito, algo muy poco probable. El sonrojo de Seto tan sólo consiguió aumentar mientras oía las risas de sus padres adoptivos, risas que no contenían ningún rastro de sorna, más bien contenían algo semejante a la ternura hacia su supuesta novia._

_De alguna (extraña) forma, los presentes lograron superar el reciente acontecimiento y avanzar hacia un tema profundo, siguiendo aún en el camino del amor y el romance. _

_Inclusive se podría decir que durante la cena sirvieron algo de vino, dando como resultado a un Kenjirou pasado de copas y con una futura resaca._

_―Cómo avanza el tiempo~ ―gritó el padre; borracho y sirviéndose una mayor cantidad de vino―. Dos de mis hijos ya tienen novios ―bebió de la copa―. Puedo asegurar que en una semana Ayano abandonará la casa y dejará de visitarnos, lo mismo pasará con Seto. Después, mi querida Ayaka y yo nos convertiremos en viejos solitarios, abandonados por los niños que alguna vez cuidaron._

_Se puso sentimental._

_―No me voy a mudar con Shintaro–kun ―negó la castaña, riendo nerviosa y moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha._

_La borrachera de Kenjirou continúa y, de pronto, se fija en la silenciosa Kido, quien degustaba su ensalada de tomates. Y le preguntó: ―Tú no me abandonarás, ¿verdad Tsubomi? ―ella estuvo a punto de escupir un jugoso tomate hacia la persona que tenía enfrente, sin embargo lo tragó con pesadez y se decidió a decir algo; pero el Tateyama se le adelantó―, no me digas que ya estás enamorada, ¡no puedes hacerme eso~!_

_Tsubomi se calló abruptamente, digiriendo las palabras que estuvo por decir y quedándose en silencio._

_―Voy al baño ―agregó incómoda._

_Recorrió su silla y se dirigió hacia el pasillo, pese a no haber estado en esa casa durante casi dos años todavía recordaba dónde se hallaba el retrete. Contó tres puertas y entró en la cuarta, colocando seguro a la chapa y mirándose fijamente en el espejo._

_―Creo que viviré con mamá y papá por el resto de mis días ―admitió._

_Miró el grifo del lavabo y lo abrió, mojándose el rostro con el agua fría que la llave le proporcionaba. La escenita que Kenjirou le armó, se grabó en su mente y se repetía una y otra vez. Observó el espejo de nuevo._

_―¿Tengo a mi alguien especial? ―se interrogó, como si su reflejo fuese a decirle la respuesta._

_Pensó y pensó, ¿quién podría ser? No tenía muchos amigos hombres y aún así no se sentía atraída por ninguno de sus amigos, aunque puede que exista la excepción._

_―¡No! ―se gritó. Kano no podía ser ese "alguien". Digo, él no se tomaba nada enserio, siempre le jugaba bromas, era demasiado… ¡Kano!_

_Reprimió sus pensamientos una vez más y salió del baño, dirigiéndose al comedor y retomando su cómodo asiento, se dispuso a comer y terminar con al cena para poder regresar a la base a dormir, no haría caso a las palabras que decía su familia, no obstante, una pregunta logró captar su atención irremediablemente._

_―¿Y tú, Shuuya? ¿No tienes alguna novia con la cual puedas abandonar a tu madre y a mí?_

_El rubio sonrió y, al igual como los demás lo hicieron antes, negó con la cabeza. Mantuvo la vista en frente y su sonrisa se agrandó: ―Pero eso no significa que no tenga a nadie en mente._

_Kido se enderezó, de cierta manera supo que esa indirecta era para ella._

_―¿Se puede saber el nombre? ―inquirió Ayaka. Todos se interesaron en la respuesta, inclusive la peli-verde, quien hacía vagos intentos por parecer desinteresada._

_―¿Qué pasaría si yo me enamorase de una de mis hermanas? ―cuestionó. E inmediatamente hubo una gran desilusión al oír cómo evadió la pregunta. La mirada zorruna de Kano miró a Kido por el rabillo del ojo, él estuvo atento de todas las acciones que hizo desde que se sentó junto a la chica; y al ver la cara perpleja de Tsubomi atinó a cambiar su sonrisa de sorna a una de satisfacción._

_**"¿Incesto?"** pensó ella. Ahora su cabeza daba vueltas alrededor de la interrogación, ¿quién podría ser? ¿Ayano o ella?_

_Sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente gracias una mano que descendía por su brazo, sintió un fuerte apretón en dorso de la palma y cayó en cuenta de que Kano la tenía agarrada de la mano. Ese fue acto suficiente como para sonrojarse a tal punto de parecer un tomate, y, siendo ella una clásica tsundere, no encontró otra alternativa más que proporcionarle un patada por debajo de la mesa y retirar su mano como si esta quemara._

_―Bueno, yo creo que no es algo por lo cual preocuparse puesto que todos ustedes son hermanos adoptivos ―opinó Ayaka, trinchando la carne del pavo con el tenedor―. ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_―Es sólo mera curiosidad._

ஐ

El recuerdo finalizó y como por arte de magia Kido llegó instantáneamente a su casa. Suspiró satisfecha y secó sus húmedos pies con la alfombra de entrada, asegurándose de que no queden sucios, pues a fin de cuentas era ella quien lavaba el piso durante los fines de semana.

―Ya llegué ―anunció, a sabiendas que nadie le contestaría. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el señor ojos de zorro sonriéndole desde el mullido sofá.

―Bienvenida a casa, Kido ―saludó Kano con un tono meloso, como si ambos fuesen esposos y ella hubiese llegado del trabajo. La chica se estremeció y las malditas mariposas revolotearon en su estómago, era una sensación sutil y desagradablemente agradable (en sus palabras).

―¿Qué hacen aquí?

―Aquí vivimos ―se burló.

―No hablo de eso ―le brindó una mirada fría y continuó:―, salieron del colegio temprano, ¿por qué?

―Fuimos a hacer compras a pedido de Mary.

―¿Y dónde está ella?

Shuuya iba a responder, sin embargo tan sólo bastó con observar el humo negro que emitía la puerta de la cocina, sabiendo perfectamente que Mary estaba intentando crear un nuevo "Frankenstein" allí adentro. Abandonó al chico y maldijo por lo bajo, dirigiéndose hasta la habitación preparada para detener la catástrofe; de todos los lugares en la casa, la cocina era su preferida y no permitiría que nada le pasase.

―Mary ―llamó ella al haber traspasado la puerta corrediza.

Una vez dentro, tuvo una mejor vista acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba la albina utilizando una simple varilla de madera para mezclar algo semejante a una masa viscosa como chicle y rellenada por gotas de chocolate, a continuación el horno humeando mientras producía un pitido, y un poco más lejos se hallaba la harina esparcida por todo el mesón.

―Oh, no te noté, Danchou–san ―comentó fijando su mirada rosa en la recién llegada―. Me alegra que hayas llegado, estoy… Bueno, intento preparar galletas.

¿Galletas? Nada de eso parecían galletas, ¡ni siquiera la masa verde que andaba batiendo!

―Y quisiste hacerlo tú sola ―la medusa asintió.

―Aunque supongo que no me han salido nada bien ―se lamentó mirando con detenimiento la espesa mezcla en el bol azul.

―Veo que tendré mucho que arreglar esta noche ―bufó, estampando la mano izquierda contra su frente―. Deja que te ayude, así nos saldrán mucho mejor.

―Gracias ―fue lo único que dijo antes de entregarle el bol.

**Dios, había mucho que hacer.**

Pasados unos cortos minutos, la cocina volvió a su estado impecable. Pese a que la medusa no se especializaba en el arte culinario que es la cocina, sabía hacer los quehaceres de la casa, por ende la limpieza le salía de maravilla. Mientras los segundos corrían y cada vez se iba haciendo más noche, Kido pudo enseñarle a Mary cómo hacer galletas.

―Es más sencillo de lo que creía ―admiró la albina observando la enorme bandeja plateada encima del mesón.

―Tan sólo falta ponerla en el horno ―informó, posando la bandeja en manos de Mary―. Métela en el horno y colócala a ciento cincuenta grados centígrados durante cuarenta y cinco minutos.

―Entendido ―dicho eso, se dirigió pacíficamente hasta el horno e introdujo la bandeja―. A veces pienso que Danchou–san es mi segunda madre ―confesó en voz baja sin siquiera haber medido sus palabras.

Kido intentó ignorar eso, pero su alegría le traicionó y una ligera sonrisa brotó de sus labios.

―Dime, Mary, ¿para qué estamos horneando galletas? ¿Algún evento en especial?

―Algo así~ ―canturreó cerrando la compuerta del horno―. Son para Santa.

Vaya, Santa era muy famoso.

―Seto me dijo que a Santa le atraían las galletas ―confirmó, mirando cómo se horneaban los manjares―. Yo las llamo "trampa para Navidad". Cuando Santa vea estas galletas, arribará con sus renos, entrará por la chimenea y se sentará a degustarlas, será en ese entonces que mirará la carta que escribí y me traerá lo que pido.

Kido iba a agregar algo como "¿tú también le dedicaste una carta?" pero se resignó por vergüenza. Justo cuando analizó demasiado bien sus siguientes palabras, alguien entró a la cocina y se colocó al lado de Tsubomi.

―Eres demasiado inocente, Mary ―dijo Kano―. Santa Claus no existe, además, me parece algo absurdo que le hayas escrito una letra a un personaje ficticio.

Tsubomi al oír tremendo insulto le atinó a mandar miradas asesinas y venenosas, sintiéndose ofendida; pues ella también escribió una carta.

―¡Claro que existe! ―reclamó la medusa indignada―. Y no es absurdo, te lo demostraré cuando Santa me dé lo que pedí y a ti nada.

―¿Y qué es lo que, según tú, quiero que me regale?

―Err, un ¿rompecabezas?

Kano rió estruendosamente.

―Lo que yo quiero es algo que Santa no me puede dar ―mencionó, mirando de reojo a Kido―. Oye, Danchou, tienes algo de galleta en la mejilla ―advirtió haciendo mímica en la mejilla derecha.

―¿Aquí? ―comenzó a seguir los pasos del chico y se rascó la mejilla, Shuuya negó―. ¿Aquí? ―volvió a preguntar, y nuevamente estuvo mal.

―Justo aquí.

**Chu~.**

Tsubomi se ganó un "dulce" beso en la comisura, sintiendo los cálidos labios de Kano sobre su mejilla y retomando el mismo sonrojo de la noche pasada. De pronto, su estómago revoloteó, las mariposas evolucionaron y se transformaron en águilas boxeadoras; y, por instinto, fue que ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación.

Después se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

―¡A-aléjate! ―titubeó apartándose.

Ese beso duró más de lo que debía.

Con terror, sorpresa y el corazón corriendo en un maratón; Kido se limpió la comisura con la manga de su abrigo repetidas veces.

―¿Nerviosa? ―inquirió él, ampliando una sonrisa.

―Lárgate de la cocina ―comunicó con la voz más sutil y pacífica que tenía. El chico iba a protestar pero la peli-verde se le adelantó―. ¡Largo! Ve y ayuda a Seto con el árbol.

―Está bien, está bien ―accedió contento―. Me voy, no me extrañes ―con eso se fue del sitio.

Cuando finalmente se fue, Kido soltó un largo suspiro y recostó los codos sobre la mesa. Necesitaba refrescarse y dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, cada vez la martirizaba. Era una tortura inolvidable, inclusive su corazón seguía latiendo todo desenfrenado.

Ya, Kido, olvídate de eso.

―Ne~, Danchou ―llamó Mary tras un incómodo silencio.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Nunca hubo algo en tu mejilla ―musitó avergonzada.

* * *

><p>✿ • ✿ • ✿ • ✿<p>

* * *

><p>Eran alrededor de las 12 p.m., supuestamente todos debían estar dormidos, descansado en sus cómodas camas y soñando con ovejas; pero no, Kano era la excepción de todos ellos. Su estómago le reclamaba por comida y, si no le daba lo que quería, no lo dejaría dormir.<p>

Salió de su habitación y se encaminó a la nevera. Estaba casi vacía, lo único que la llenaba era un cartón de leche cortada y mermelada de fresa. No comería eso. Recordó las galletas que Kido y Mary prepararon esa tarde, estaba cien por ciento seguro que seguían en el comedor, intactas.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja y fue directo al comedor, observando las galletas bien decoradas encima de un plato junto a un vaso de leche (no cortada). Él no podía dejarlas ahí para que se endurezcan, ¿qué clase de amigo sería? No dejaría que se desperdiciasen de esa forma.

Tomó asiento en la silla, procurando no hacer ruido, y se dispuso a morder la primera. Deliciosa. Prontamente se volvió adicto a ellas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos toda su boca estaba llena de migajas.

Al dejar reposar el vaso de leche ya vacío sobre la mesa, pudo visualizar un sobre por encima de la misma. Creyó que era de Mary y la curiosidad le invadió, dentro de ese sobre se hallaría su próxima burla, tendría otra cosa con la que podría molestar a la medusa. Tomó la carta entre sus manos y rompió el sello, comenzando a leer el contenido.

**_"Querido Santa;_**  
><em>Sé que este año no me porté del todo bien, sin embargo, tuve la osadía de enviarte una carta y espero que cumplas con mi deseo. Es algo corto, no te pediré nada material así que no te preocupes por una bicicleta o la nueva marca de muñecas Barbie. Lo que quiero pedirte es… Bueno… Agh.<em>  
><em>Léelo bien, Santa, porque no lo volveré a repetir..."<em>

―No suena como Mary.

_"Quiero tener una experiencia amorosa. He visto a casi todos tener una pareja, inclusive se podría decir que yo tengo alguien en mente pero gracias a mi orgullo nunca lo diré. Sólo… Sólo quiero que me des una señal, ¿como cuál? No sé, alguna como 'la siguiente persona que te hablé/escriba/demuestre afecto será con quien estás predestinado para toda tu vida'; sí, algo parecido._  
><em>Los niños me dijeron que tenías magia, así que supongo que no habrá problema para cumplir mi deseo. Después de esta Navidad, te puedes olvidar de mí.<em>

_**–Kido Tsubomi**_

_**P.D.:** Una vez que hayas terminado de leer esto, bótala, por lo que más quieras fumiga esta carta de la faz terrestre."_

Oh, vaya, eso se volvió interesante. ¿Kido queriendo tener un experiencia amorosa? Sonaba como Mary al leer sus novelas románticas. Definitivamente le daría el gusto de seguir creyendo en Santa, ¿quién sabe? Quizá el próximo año se anime a pedir algo "más".

_"Eres un pervertido"_ se regañó en son de broma.

Guardó la carta en uno de los bolsillos de su saco y se dirigió al pasillo, miró para atrás por última vez y se aseguró de no dejar ninguna pista que pudiese delatar su presencia. Sonrió.

Ella no sabía la sorpresa que se llevaría el día siguiente.

* * *

><p>✿ • ✿ • ✿ • ✿<p>

* * *

><p>La luz traspasaba el fino vidrio de la habitación de Tsubomi Kido. Ella abrió los ojos con lentitud, manteniendo un semblante somnoliento y de niño pequeño. ¿Qué día era? Ya ni lo recordaba. Miró el calendario en su mesita de noche y repitió en su mente "25 de Diciembre".<p>

Por fin llegó la Navidad, desde su posición podía oír la voz de todos los integrantes, sus risas y el papel regalo rompiéndose en miles de trocitos.

_"Miles de trocitos"_ pensó.

―¡Mi regalo! ―gritó levantándose exaltada de su cama.

Abrió la puerta preocupada y corrió, descalza, por el pasillo hasta arribar a la sala. Ahí mismo se encontraban Seto, Kano y Mary con sus respectivas pijamas; la albina estaba sentada bajo el árbol, desenvolviendo cada uno de los regalos asignados para ella, suspiró.

―Buenos días ―saludó Kido, intentando posar una sonrisa en sus labios―. Veo que todos han abierto sus regalos.

―Sólo faltan los tuyos, Kido ―comentó un sonriente Seto.

La peli-verde paseó su mirada por los tres regalos presentes, cada uno con diferente envoltura. ¿Debía abrir el regalo de Santa frente a todos ellos? Si no lo hacía, podrían sospechar; pero si lo hacía, el contenido podría ser desastroso. Vaya dilema.

―Vamos, no les tengas miedo ―se burló el rubio―. Los regalos no te van a comer.

Rodó los ojos y avanzó hasta los presentes. ¿Cuál debería abrir primero? Había uno que decía "de: Santa Claus". A decir verdad, el regalo que más le interesaba era el del viejo barbudo, se dejó llevar por su instinto y agarró el obsequio entre sus manos. Observó a todos lados antes de abrirlo, visualizando que Seto y Mary estaban tan metidos en sus regalos que no le prestaban atención, sin embargo, Kano era otro asunto.

―¿Qué me ves? ―cuestionó fría.

―Quiero ver qué te dio Papá Noel ―aseguró acomodándose en el sillón.

Bufó. No podía ser tan malo.

Arrancó la cinta morada y retiró el envoltorio verde, la curiosidad comenzaba a picarle y deseaba saber lo que contenía. Quitó la tapa del obsequio y encontró un papelito doblado en medio de almohadones morados. Dejó la caja en el piso y desdobló el papel.

_"Me gustas._

**_–Kano"_**

Eso era todo; tres simples palabras, dos reglones. Pero fueron suficientes como para sonrojarla (más que las veces anteriores) y hacer que suelte el papel. Regresó bruscamente su vista hasta el emisor del mensaje y lo miró expectante.

Él sólo sonreía. Fue ahí que supo que Santa nunca existió y que el joven leyó su escrito.

―Entonces, ¿te gustó el regalo? ―preguntó el rubio sabiendo la respuesta.

No contestó. Es más, apartó su vista. Ella se dispuso a volver a su habitación, quizá todavía seguía soñando, eso tenía que ser una pesadilla (o un muy buen sueño), la cosa es que necesitaba despertar.

―Oye, oye, ¿adónde vas? ―demonios, la estaba siguiendo. Y en esos momentos la chica no quería verle a la cara. Continuó su rumbo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, aunque esta vez Kano no le dejó avanzar―. Hey, te faltó darme mi regalo de Navidad.

Gruñó.

―¿Qué quieres de regalo? ―bramó, finalmente dándose la vuelta y pudiendo vislumbrar al rubio sosteniendo una planta sobre él, Shuuya estiró sus labios

―Quiero un beso.

**No, no se lo daría.**

―Nunca ―confirmó intentando entrar al cuarto. No pudo, de nuevo.

―No te dejaré entrar si no me das mi regalo ―sentenció botando el muérdago. Kido pegó su frente contra la puerta y respingó, estaba claro que no se lo daría, pero su mente comenzó a contradecirla. Los segundos pasaron como minutos y la peli-verde tomó una decisión.

Si él le dio lo que ella quiso, ella le regalaría lo que quería.

―Está bien ―admitió volviendo a mirarlo. La cercanía era impresionante, viéndose acorralada en lo que era la puerta de su habitación.

―Buena chica ―alabó él, como si Kido fuese un perro al que había que entregarle una croqueta―, aunque sólo hay una condición: Tienes que ser tú quien comience el beso, y uno con lengua, _por favor._

―¿Un beso con lengua? ¿De esos en los que se comparte ADN? ―le preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

―Uh-huh.

―¡NO!

―Si no lo haces me veré obligado a quedarme aquí todo el día ―ahora ella enarcó ambas cejas, preguntándole "¿Y eso en qué me afectaría?"―. Si Seto y Mary nos ven, puede que una ligera mentira brote de mi garganta ―la cara de la peli-verde se desfiguró, ¡cuán ruin era!―. **_Jaque_.**

Bien Kido, a pensar. Este era como un juego de ajedrez, cada movimiento estaba planeado estratégicamente y parecía que Kano iba ganando. Este era SU juego y él era el creador de las reglas, ¡era casi imposible vencerlo! Si quería salvarse, su siguiente movida tendría que ser limpia y válida.

―Es una pena, porque no pienso hacer nada de lo que me exiges ―retó―, ni siquiera aunque me amenaces.

―¿Nada de nada? ¿No te importa lo que Seto y Mary vayan a pensar?

―Yo no me valgo de lo que el resto piense de mí ―clara mentira, lo que ambos creyeran de ella le importaba mucho―. Si quieres puedes quedarte ahí parado todo el día, no tengo ningún problema.

**Jaque Mate.**

Segundos después ambos compartían miradas asesinas, esperando a que el otro cayese primero. Kano quería recibir su _pervertido_ beso con lengua y Kido querían darle uno común y corriente; claro, en algún momento ella debía admitir que de veras quería besar a Kano, no se resignaría a la idea. Sin embargo, no era la única que lo deseaba y, finalmente, fue Shuuya quien se rindió.

―Vale, tú ganas ―accedió dándole una sonrisa seductora―, pero tiene que durar como mucho diez segundos.

―Cállate y… cierra los ojos ―pidió Tsubomi desviando su mirada de los orbes azufre del joven. Escuchó la risita que él soltó y le echó un vistazo, comprobando que le hizo caso y cerró sus ojos.

Inhaló, exhaló. No había retorno atrás. Con calma y paciencia se ella acercó hasta su rostro, se apoyó en su pecho, y estiró los labios. Demonios, no sabía cómo dar un beso, y Kano también se dio cuenta de ello.

―No sabes hacerlo, ¿cierto? ―más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

―¡Claro que sé! ―_"pero se me olvidó"_ pensó―. Haz silencio y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

El rubio rió entre dientes, cosa que molestó a Kido y, como consecuencia, causo que la chica estampase sus labios contra los de él. Bueno, no era lo que ella tenía previsto pero algo es algo. Las águilas boxeadoras tuvieron su evolución final; dragones. Éstos expandieron sus alas y volaron alrededor de su estómago. La conexión entre ambos labios se sentía… bien, pese a estar quietos era una sensación inolvidable.

―Te enseñaré cómo se hace ―susurró sobre sus labios. Abrazando la delgada cintura de ella y aferrándola a su cuerpo, movió los labios con lentitud como si le estuviera enseñando a cómo hacerlo, esperando ansioso el momento para subir el ritmo y acelerar el paso―. Ahora rodea mi cuello ―indicó.

Así fue como ella empezó a acatar cada una de sus órdenes, repitiéndose mentalmente que Kano estaba siendo un muy buen maestro. Y hubiesen seguido con su pequeño "trabajito" de no ser por un inoportuno carraspeo desde el inicio del pasillo.

―Ne~, Seto. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ―cuestionó Mary, teniendo las manos de Seto encima de sus ojos. El joven valiente los veía de forma acusadora, aguardando a que ellos se dignen a separarse.

Mas ninguno contó con la astucia de Shuuya, quien abrió la puerta de la habitación y la metió dentro, retomando el punto donde estaban.

Quizá, después de todo, no fue tan malo que él leyese la carta.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>ღ—FIN—ღ<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Galletas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:** D.S. Lianne_

**_Capítulo Único_**

**_Palabras:_**_6,095_

**_"Léelo bien, Santa, porque no lo volveré a repetir."_**

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>NOTA:<strong>__ Lamento si es que encuentran algunas faltas ortográficas como ojo-azul, pelo-negro o algo semejante xD también lo de las tildes, aquí en la parte baja no me preocupo, pero en la historia intento no hacerlo.__

__¡Hola-hola! Vine ya con el ganador de la encuesta en mi perfil, inconscientemente ganó el KanoKido, vaya sorpresa~. No me gustó mucho cómo ha quedado pero ya qué :3, prometo que la próxima lo haré mejor.__

_También sé que me salió muy OoC u.u pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que no se notase tanto. Como recompensa de no haber hecho un buen especial de Navidad, pienso hacer una adaptación de un manga que realmente me gustó, __¿qué opinan?_

_Uh, y tampoco pude controlar mis impulsos de insertar a mis dos parejas favoritas C': (SetoMary & ShinAya). No tengo mucho que decir con respecto a la historia, simplemente espero que les haya gustado (porque realmente me esforcé ._.U) y feliz Navidad adelantada ^-^_

_¿Me regalan un Review ^-^? _¿O prefieren regalarme tomatazos :'3?__

_Un abrazo psicológico \(^-^)/_**_ (créditos a Germán Garmendia)_**

**_Lia-chan fuera =3=)7_**

**_†_¿__**_Sabías_**_ que _**_los_**_ pandas _**_están_**_ hechos _**_de_**_ leche _**_y_**_ galletitas _**_Oreo_**_?_****_†_**


End file.
